Talk:An Errand! The Professor's Price
Confirmed Drops *Confirmed Orb of Swords from Five of Swords. --Lito 04:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Swords from Seven of Swords. --Baroness 03:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Swords from Three of Swords. --Seryth 07:03, 6 September 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Swords from Two of Swords. --Jhubsch 18:15, 24 February 2010 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Cups from Three of Cups. --Baroness 03:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Cups from six of Cups. --Lito 04:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Cups from Two of Cups. --Vodak 12:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Cups from Four of Cups. --Bellemere 08:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Batons from Six of Batons. --Bellemere 08:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Batons from Two of Batons. --Seryth 01:29, 7 September 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Coins from Two of Coins. --Supersun 21:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Farming for Orbs *If you find yourself facing stiff competition while farming for Orb key items, consider /shouting for a {Team Up?} with the competition. All players in a party will receive the Key Item if/when it drops, regardless which party member gets the kill. Fiorenzo 04:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Confirmed anyone in alliance will receive orb. Member in other party killed coin and everyone received key item. *Mrsbungle Fairy Removed the bit on the article page about Cardians dropping orbs that don't match their names. This is not the case--What happens is the item drop message displays before the defeated message, making it seem like the cardian you killed before it dropped the orb. The system just displayed the messages in an odd (reversed) order. Surrealeus 05:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) KI drop rate seems to be higher for high-numbered dolls. Killed 17 Twos until first KI (Batons), then killed 43 Twos except Batons to get second KI (Coins). Killed 6 Sevens-Nines of Cups/Swords without a drop, then got the remaining KIs from a Ten of Cups and Ten of Swords. Drop rate on Twos: 2/60 = 3.3% Drop rate on Sevens+: 2/8 = 25% Drop rate on Tens: 2/2 = 100% (not enough data) Korvana (talk) 05:53, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Fight **Absurdly easy solo as thf/nin @ 90. Get whatever orb unlocks your weapon damage, and go to town. Two Aoelian Edge killed most. Built TP before fight. *Solo'd as RDM61/BLM23: (collected all 4 orbs after losing during a 2 orb fight) sleep on one, sleep II the other, bind the third, gravity the fourth then ran back a bit to recast stoneskin after being nuked, kept sleeping those that woke... all in all went to 500hp once didnt need to convert and the fight took about 8 minutes. Chaosshadow, Diablos: February 22, 2010 *Solo 61 PUP/WAR with SW Head/Body - probably should have gone /DNC for safety. Having pets disappear REALLY doesn't help pet classes with this. Farmed all 4 orbs (which everyone should do, doesn't take that long) and popped them, immediately activated auto and deployed, hoped for a Cure IV but got a long-cast Stoneskin. Cardians popped and immediately cast Drain, Thunder II, Freeze, Diaga and Aquaveil. Thunder II did 153 (no stoneskin yet). Looking at the log I actually waited too long to deploy, could have gotten Stoneskin sooner (already had Protect III). Freeze hit for 253 w/o Shell/Stoneskin. So yeah, you NEED all 4 orbs to solo pre-70. Dunno about later. Building TP first helped. Sucks for BST/SMN/PUP, but doable. *Solo`d as 75whm/blm, sleepga`d them when they popped, didnt take any dmg at all, hexa strike 1 shot them, last mob got hexa`s for 1365 dmg :D easy but was fun. I had all 4 orbs, therefor only 5 mobs were spawned. Calatilla 28 October 2009 10:15am Soloed as SAM69/DNC34 using 4 orbs. Meditated twice, let meditate counter reset to 0 then began fight. Seigan/third eye full time with drain samba up. Without food did an average of 1400 Gekkos with uncapped skill (~5 levels gimp). Only had to use Curing Waltz II once when I hit yellow. Did not use evasion gear; in fact I used my Hauby and they were still missing. Most damage came from magic. Started fight with Sekkanoki and then spammed Gekko every time I had TP. Shelbelle September 28, 2009 Soloed as THF/NIN with 3 orbs. With EVA gear their accuracy wasn't great, but the constant AoE spam, DoTs, and melee hits that land add up fast. Took about 30 damage per hit, with crits landing for 80. Bloody bolts were extremely important. I was dropped to 350 HP in a minute or so. After using Perfect Dodge to buy time to use a Bloody Bolt quiver, and replace Ungur Boomerang with crossbow and bloody bolts, I was quickly able to regain control of the fight, with bloody bolts draining 170 or so. The cardians die pretty quickly, and once I began spamming bloody bolts it was extremely easy. just soloed the fight with only 3/4 orbs, as mithra mnk/war, in no eva gear. just melee them down with auto target on. --Mira el dito 17:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as RDM/BLU 62 Easy fight. buffed with stoneskin phalnax icespikes enstone and aquaveil. Had to reapply stoneskin 2 times. Used blu magic AOE and sword melee. Only had hp drop below 900 once. Had all 4 orbs to start the fight. Elgon Garuda Server 27 September 2009 *Soloed as Nin/brd 75 usein boiled crab and spamming horde. 2x Melody's +1 and Boxer's mantle supported me as well trading 3 orbs. *Easily soloable by SAM 75. soboro was hitting 160-210 as Tarutaru. did it as SAM/RNG sidewinders 1 hit KO custom maniac doing 1.2k~1.4k. (shigeto bow+1 and wooden arrows lol). *DRK is very efficient on those mobs. I was hitting for 400-420 as a Tarutaru DRK/BLM 72 with a Scythe. *DRG/SAM did it fairly easy. My jumps hit 500-1k each, and I noticed critical hits seem to be extremy strong on them as it hit around 550+ per crit, including the wyvern. Just keep seigan and third eye up and counters will most likely kill something before you target it. *NIN/DNC 75 soloable as long as you keep drain samba up and keep doing curing waltz. *RDM/BLM did the fight easily. Used 3 orbs. (Farmed for cups and coins for joyuse+en-2 damages, baton dropped while farming) The cards seem to be too weak to even break through phalanx+stoneskin. Sleepga landed for full duration every time. *Using Fencing Degen when entering the battle with the Orb of Cups does not work, even though it deals piercing damage. *Tarutaru RDM/BLM solo this easily. only have orb of cup for piercing 1 vs 20 wearing assault jerkin, and all + attack gear. with stoneskin, blink, phalanx, ice spike, protect and shell. hornetneedle and genbu shield. going as 300 tp cyclone. all mob @ 55% hp. hornetneedle build up tp fast and keep spam cyclone.. done. most of mob paralyze all the time due to ice spikes. got sleep by mob few time and recast stoneskin 2 time. *Just a word of advice if you team up with random people from the zone make sure anyone that wants to solo fight drops party before going in. We had someone zone into fight while in party and everyone in his party lost orbs. This did not effect allies. *Attempted solo 75 THF/NIN with 3 orbs (10 Cardians.) Lost due to magic spam, no exp loss. *When using one orb, any job that cannot cure in rapid succession or have some type of damage blocking ability can find themselves overwhelmed by a bombardment of weak spells and defeated. *Just a word of advice ... if you are using 1 orb only be sure to modify your chat log so your computer dosnt get spammed with chat inputs. I did the fight using only 1 orb as Sam/dnc 75 with a pure evasion setup. I had forgotten to turn evaded attacks off. Due to this i couldnt even draw my katana during the entire fight because of all the spamm, and I died after a while from lack of TP to cure *BLM/WHM using Sleep -> Nuke estrategy, only 3/4 orbs. Stoneskin up, Blink if you want (i not used it). As soon they pop sleepga and Thundaga III, you'll need three Thundaga III to kill them. My second sleepga seems to be a bit resisted, no time enough to rest and i used manafont. Easy fight anyway cuz cardians hit you about 15~25 damage, not a problem for your stoneskin. --Vodak 12:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *Easy solo on 75 DNC/NIN got full tp and used drain 3 only one orb. *Easy and entertaining solo as SMN/RDM (for stoneskin and phalanx. Must summon after popping, started with Diabolos and Nightmare, switched to Fenrir when BP:Ward was up. Was never in any danger. Had all four orbs. ~ or you can just let Cardians collect on the stairs, use Shiva's sleepga and then Diamond Dust for instant win. * easily solo'd by 75THF/NIN with evasion gear and full evasion merits, all orbs were obtained before fight. *Easily solo'd by a 72THF/NIN - no buffs and some AGI & DEX gear. All orbs obtained pior to fight. Used DGR AoE attack (Cyclone) when TP at 100%+ and Bloody Bolts. HP never dropped below 800. *Easily soloed as 75RDM/BLM with Swords and Coins. Used Sleepga three times, and only buffs I used were Stoneskin, which needed to be recast once, and Refresh which really wasn't needed (ended battle with 96% MP). *Elvaan NIN/RDM barely won with 3 key items used. Start of the fight is critical, be sure to keep buffs, especiall aquaveil, up but be sure to save some MP for cures after -ga spells rip down shadows. Once there were 4-5 of the Cardians left the fight was extremely easy. It would be safe to say that virtually any job with cures or shadows could solo this if all 4 key items are collected prior to the fight. **Hume NIN/RDM, I agree with the person above, I had all four orbs, wasn't even a challenge. Fought them in my normal DD/Haste set, most of their physical attacks missed, shadows and stoneskin covered all the magical attacks, all told I took a little over 200 damage. *75PLD/NIN, easily soloed. Had 4 orbs, which popped 6-7 mobs. I played it safe, but I'm pretty sure I could have won without ever casting a single cure spell. Thehondaboy Just Solo'd the cardians as a thf in full evasion gear, Bloody bolts were draining ~160-170 hp a hit. They use Dia II, Bio II, Paralyze, Sleep, Blind, flash, Diaga II, Cure III, Water II, Protect II, Aero II, Banish II, Sleep II, Thunder I, Cure IV, Poison II, Stun, Fire, and Fire II on me throughout the course of the battle. Melee'd for about 10-20 damage. Bloody bolts had a hard time landing because of constant flashing, but after I used a sushi it was fine. All of the cards have less than 1k hp, maybe less than 600. Dancing edges we're doing around 900-1k. There's around 12 that spawn, maybe more maybe less, was trying to stay alive more than count.Also, using Cyclone caused 0 dmg to all units in range, I think each orb removes a different resistance. I only used one orb.--Nombly 03:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC). *Confirm easy solo as 75 THF/NIN in eva gear and bloody bolts. It was just a very very easy fight. My Melee hits were for 100 or more, crits were 200 or more. Evisceration did 1046 in my eva set up with 0 dex gear. Most dmg I took was from melee anywhere between 20-68 dmg. I got hit 20 times. Fight took about 90 seconds. *Mrsbungle Fairy Each orb removes immunity to a particular damage type. Cups is piercing and Swords is slashing. --ImperialPanda 03:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) What do you do after getting the orbs? -- Sectumsempra of Midgard Just duod with a lv70 whm (I'm lv75 sam/dnc). I used evasion gear (had about +50 eva) and a tav taco. They were hitting me for ~7-18dmg. Very easy fight, I could have probably soloed it, all of them were attacking me except for 1 which the whm would pull, kill, then pull another one. I was able to heal us both with Divine Waltz and still have 300% at almost all times (using soboro ofcourse). The way I see it, if you're prepared and go /dnc with an eva build you can solo all of them. Calimar Lakshmi 03:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Started fight with Orb of Batons and Orb of Cups, and I was able to sleep them, but unable to do magic *damage* to them. This may have something to do with having hit them with my dagger. Not sure. --BobTheGreat 06:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC). Just finished soloing this as a well-geared Taru 75DRK/37SAM. Only obtained Orb of Swords, and wanted to get out of the over camped Cardians... Grabbed my great sword for Shockwave (not sure if it proc'd at all during the fight, the fight was over in a matter of seconds). Hit the ??? and immediately Seigan+Third Eye. While that was up, Dread Spiked to absorb a bit of damage. Then Meditated and Shockwaved at 100+ tp. Took a little bit of damage, but the spam easily got my tp up for 2 more shockwaves and the battle was over before it started. Third Eye lasted long enough for my delayed Dread Spikes casting due to really poor Cardian accuracy. EDIT : Being DRK, the native Arcana Killer helped slightly to prevent a few attacks. New Circle might help for longer drawn out fights.--Thundermelon 13:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Edit : Indeed, tried as Drk/rdm, with Arcane circle on, was hiting normal strike 500+ and Spinning scythe 800ga. This new effect on circle seems very potent, maybe like damage x2 ? Or maybe its cos thes are weak ? Didnt had opportunity to see a normal strike without circle cos they been killed in less than 1:30 Easily soloed by 75RDM/37BLM with only having the Orb of Cups (Piercing damage). Joyeuse did all the damage with every enfeeble/magic spell/weaponskill either not landing or doing 0 damage (Including Spirits Within). Full buff at start and they only broke through stoneskin once at the very end, probally due to their spamming of Bio. --Rirae 12:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Pretty easy fight WHM and PLD duo. I got all but the batton orb and popped them (farmed them right in same tower as the ???). They were immune to Blunt damage it seems, so batton = blunt most likely since my Banish III and Holy did actual damage. ES sleepga at the start and just went smoothly without a problem. --zarrgoth 14:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Somewhat easy fight but soloable by PUP using soulsoother frame with orb for blunt and saving TP for Spinning Attack with use of 2hr at start to prevent overload from activate. (clicking the ??? and starting the fight deactivates your puppet) --Keitarou 16:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Fight was a joke as 75 DRG/BLU. Put up cocoon, clicked the ???, hit Sheep song. Slept without any issue, cards wend down after 4, maybe 5 hits. Never came close to needing a single healing breath. --Xenomaru 18:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Edited main page from "several" (misleading in difficulty) to 15. RDM in party cast sleepga and hit all mobs, so i think a SS is decent evidence here--Wpause 23:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Just an observation while watching several people do their fight and my own. I noticed that the amount of cardians spawned was different for each group. Do the orbs you obtain also effect the amount of cardians that spawn? We had five cardians with four orbs. --Xenoflame 01:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Confirming, 5 cardians spawned with 4 orbs when I solo'd. --Chocobits 03:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) My group's spawner had 2 orbs, I had 3 orbs. We had 15 mobs spawn. If having 4 orbs causes 5 cardians to spawn then it's possible that the number will range from 20-5 cardians with 5 being removed for each orb in the spawner's possesion. Someone would have to test this by spawning with 3 orbs and 1 orb and posting the number that spawned.--Wpause 03:16, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Trivially easy solo for a 75 DRG/37 DNC. Had no real TP to start the fight either. 3 orbs, so 10 spawned. Most trouble was right off the bat, but even that was maybe down to about 85% life and then Curing Waltz II when the TP was available. By the time 4 or so were left, cake. --Starcade 07:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Easily soloed with all 4 orbs on 70 PLD/BLM. Looks like I only ended up with 5 cardians. Just normal buffs before fight and used Ice Spikes. Once fight began, used Reprisal, attempted Sleepga, but it was resisted twice (Elvaan with no real +int gear) so I didn't bother after. Ice Spikes did paralyze them as expected. Cure IV'd a couple times once I got into yellow, Cure III maybe twice just to top off. I was stunned, Bio II'd and probably had a few more I didn't see, nothing lasted long or did much damage. Most melee hits I took were in the 10-20s; They hit somewhat often but I definitely attribute that to using a Haubergeon rather than Iron Ram Hauberk or AF body. Without being able to sleep, the beginning of the fight is very hectic as anyone could imagine. But all in all, at least when having all 4 orbs, very very easy fight and never was in any danger. DiabloRojo 20:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I was helping my friends with this fight after having fought it solo with all 4 orbs. All my orbs were gone, i had not been with them when they were farming orbs but i was able to do damage to the cardians. Does anyone know if ppl that are just helping with fight automatically get the pts orbs or if once you do the fight you can just damage the cardians at will? --Neliel 14:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Easy solo with 75WAR/35DNC. G. Axe did 240-520 Dmg had 300% TP at start never droped below 200% during fight. Had all 4 orbs. weazel 05:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Duoed as a 75 WHM Tarutaru with a SMN sub. Used all 4 Orbs, buffed before battle. Assisted by a 56 WAR who did not have the expansion or any orbs. At first she simply provoked which had minimal effect, until after a while she stopped doing 0 damage and was hitting them for allot of damage. They were half gone by the time we realkized she could hit them, so it could probably also be soloed by a WHM though with some difficulty. --Elliander =Story Note= For an amusing alternate scene turn down the money request, although you will need to zone before being able to resatrt the CS and give correct answer to progress. -- Intergalacticsockpuppet 05:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Duo 75rng/whm and 75whm/nin. Rng popped the mobs. Only the orbs of the person who touches the ??? go into effect. Whm had both Blunt and Magic key orbs but did 0 dmg with clubs and Magic. Rng didn't need to cure himself at any point. Whm didn't need to cast anything but the occasional cure 2 or 3 on the Rng. Drop rate *Just got all four orbs and it seems that the drop rate increases when you're in a party. Though the orbs will drop whether you're in a party or not, the drop rate significantly increases when you're in a party. *Unsure if party member can be in another zone to effect drop rate. Please confirm. --Xenoflame 01:09, 22 July 2009 (UTC) *Possibility that the key item is "rolled" for each member in the group on kill. If the whole party/alliance gets the orb as soon as one person does and the entire party has their own chance to get it, a la the Crystalline Prophecy drops in the zones outside Jeuno, it would make sense for the droprate to feel higher. Six cases of rolling for drop will beat one roll for a drop. Lyall 20:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed anyone in alliance will receive orb. Member in other party killed coin and everyone received key item. *Mrsbungle Fairy *I'm not sure if you have to have the mission in effect to get the drop (it seemed to me that you did, killed about 30 before flagging the mission.) However, the drop can be obtained if a person without the mission flagged kills the mob regardless of the character with the mission flagged being on the hate list. --Awfeucht 09:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Soloed as 62Thf/31Dnc (4Orbs). Preperation: Build Max TP before fight, Drain samba and Meat Mithkabob. Equipment: Carapace Helm/Gauntles, Beak Jerkin/Trousers/Ledelsens, 2 Muskateer Commander's Falchion, 2 Phalanx rings, 2 Fang earrings, Swordbelt, Amemet Mantle, and a Tiger Stole. Stragety: Dont weaponskill. --CapriciousOne 11:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as Pld68/Blm18. Fight was basic used both sentinel and reprisal and used up mp but finished with full HP (obtained all 4 orbs) *Soloed as War75/Dnc. Honesly, any melee/dnc can solo this with very little set up at all. No need for eva builds or defence builds. no need for sleeping stuff. Just go in and swing away and occasionally Waltz. *Soloable by any 75 job capable of doing damage and healing. Having a area-effect sleep spell is also helpful. *Soloable by Blu75/Nin37. Frenetic Rip did 0 dmg and Disseverment did @200, so gave up on physical magic and melee'd with Expiacion ws's and the cardian's droped like flies. Sheep Song, Wild Carrot and Refueling were the only needed spells, /Autotarget On for faster kills. -Majique *Soloable by Blu75 with no difficulty. Buffed up and used 4 AoE Physical Spells; Grand Slam, Body Slam, Frypan. Very easy and quick fight. -Alandstarkeeper *Soloable by Rdm/Blm. *Soloable with no difficulty by Blm/Whm(/Rdm, doesn't matter). Open with Sleepga II, the Cardians are extremely weak to AgaIII's (You must have the Orb of Coins to use this method). Two AgaIII's killed every Cardian (Had all 4 Key Items before popping). *Joke of a fight for a 75PLD/RDM. Only damage taken was from Bio II and the occasional spell as all melee attacks hit for 0. Only had Orb of Swords. *Soloed with 75 NIN/DNC. Took some spell damage but was fed so much TP was able to keep hp topped off with no problem. Only had Orb of Swords. - Sindarius *Soloed with 75 THF/DNC: knife /w +24acc, +12racc, +16eva (capped), +8 str/dex/vit, +7agi Overall an easy fight, didn't have to build TP or anything. Use Bloody Bolts after each Waltz if your HP goes yellow and keep Drain Samba II up. My bolts landed about half the time, but I never went into critical health. Used Orb of Cups and Orb of Coins. -Asdfqwertyouip 20:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) *Easily solo'd by a 75 SMN/SCH or /WHM. I personally went /SCH and had no issues. You must have of Coins for this to work. Avatars will despawn upon pop of NMs, so Stoneskin is a must. If /SCH, use Titan's Earthen Ward. Bring out any avatar other than Diabolos, hit Astral Flow, and use your favorite 2hr rage. I used Ifrit on lightsday and 1 shot all for 1400 dmg each. No Sweat. -Jago *Soloable with MNK/DNC. Spinning attack is your best friend. Finished the fight @ yellow HP using one Chakra. Had an Orb of Batons -- Higante *75 PLD/RDM. no damage taken, all hits for 0, had 4 orbs --Isania *75 PUP/DNC- Absolutely no need to 2 hr. If you're worried about overload just take your Buffoon's Collar. Extremely easy fight, used Spinning attack (Had Orb of Battons and Coins) and WHM auto. Gained TP from the mobs hitting me and only used Spinning attack. Should have used Stormwalker (RDM) frame as WHM frame was not needed. He only had to cure me twice. -Lefiont (Unicorn) *75 SMN/BLM. Had all Orbs, Earthern Ward + Aerial Armor + Frost Armor. Used Ramuh's Thunderspark to remove almost half of all the Custom Cardians' health as well as severely paralyzing them. Killed one with just melee before next Thunderspark was ready. Earthen Ward was not even removed. *75 BLM/WHM Before fight I did stoneskin/blink/protect 2/shell 2 reraise, rested to full MP. Only had the coins orb. Popped the 20 mobs targed one in the middle and sleepga 2'd the whole batch while they were coming up the stairs to the orb. Waited for sleepga 2 to be ready again and reset stoneskin and did a ga3, reslept them and repeated teh ga 3, had 1 survivor but a tier 3 nuke finished it and the rest of my MP off easily. ended the fight with 34 MP and full HP. -- Easykiller *Soloable BLM/RDM. Popped with all 4 key items, sleepga, Thundaga III and they were about 1% left. Thundaga to finish the job. --Hypnotizd 16:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *Soloable BLU/NIN Only Sword and Coins Orb, Sheep Song and Soporific needed, Physical AOE damage. Buff with Metalic Body and shadow, no need recast. Easy fight *Soloed with SAM/DNC only cups orb, Used Tomoe as piercing weapon. Kept Seigan + Third eye up full time. Cardians missed a lot. *Soloable Mnk75/NIN37(with gear) | 3/4 orbs(Cups,Coins,Batons) had 9 mobs. No Difficulty Killing them. Chakra(390hp) `Invigorate 2m`, Marinara Pizza +1. Spammed Spinning Attack every 100tp. 17:15, 25 July 2009 (UTC) *Soloable WHM75/BLM37, only use sleepga and kill then one by one.It's slow, but sure. They didn't resist sleepga. I had the four orbs. *Soloed on MNK75/WAR37, no food, didn't use any job abilities, had enough TP after killing the first four to one shot the last mob took about 80 damage, had all four orbs *Soloed 75DRG/SAM, no food, only used Orb of Cups (Piercing). Kept Seigan up full-time, but Cardians missed most of the time anyways. Wyvern did no damage, as I lacked Orb of Batons (Blunt). Ended with ~400 hp. *Soloed it as MNK60/DNC30 with all 4 orbs and a Roast Mutton. Close call but I did it. End HP 134/1584. Started off by using Roast Mutton and then immediatly Used boost/focus/dodge macro and then opened up with hundred fists. took out 4 of the cardians with that and Raging Fisted the last guys for 1212, whiping him out. I'd recomend MNK60/War30 for next time. *Soloed it as WAR75/NIN37 with 4 orbs (20 min farm alone in the same area of the fight). Used tavnazian taco, casted utsusemi and builded TP (Gaxe), but that was useless. Killed one in a raw with double attack and retalation, then chain the next one with Raging Rush, it was one shoot (they seem to have a very low defense). Killed the others in the same way, 2 minutes fight. *Soloable by 75Nin/Blm: Obtained Batons, Cups, and Swords orbs. Drank 1 Yagudo Drink for mp refresh, spammed Sleepga when I could. A few resisted and casted aga spells. Picked off one by one, easy fight although they aga shadows down alot. I should have tried a Persikos au Lait for hp regen. I survived with about 225 hp left. Took about 3 minutes. Similar fight/technique most use for the One Good Deed? quest: sleepga, kill. 75SMN/whm: solo'd easy with Ramuh's Thunderspark. Only used Reraise and my own Stoneskin. Cured myself a couple times but 4 thundersparks took them all down. Only had the Coin orb. *Soloable easily by 75RDM/BLM. Buffed as usual and used sleepga when they woke. Only had one orb (I forget which one tbh though :X) and 0 resists. Someone told me this fight was hard so I went to this a bit scared but in the end, the fight was a joke. GL everyone. :) Kmomo *Extremely easy solo as SCH75/RDM37. Sleepga2 at outset, then one-shot each with a tier3 nuke. Use Aspirga to get back to full MP instantly and keep doing this. Had two orbs, fight was less than 10 minutes. *75 BLU/Anything (was /SCH, didn't need it). No special gear needed, health never dropped below 90%. Got magic orb key item only. Buffs: Refueling, Diamondhide, Zephyr Mantle, Reactor Cool, Cocoon (cast Reactor Cool first so Cocoon overwrites its defense bonus and not the other way around). Set buff spells, Blood Drain, Sheep Song or Soporific, and Flying Hip Press. Pop, then cast Cast Flying Hip Press after they gather a bit around you, then sleep them. Wait for Flying Hip Press timer then cast again. Blood Drain if any are still alive to walk out at full health. -1200 Max Health used for Flying Hip Press reference. *75BRD/WHM This fight is a joke on bard. Horde lullaby lets you pick off one at a time and any hits you take can be cured via /WHM Cure or Paeon.I had all 4 orbs, but that doesn't matter too much considering the AOE sleep tactic.Used Joyeuse and Genbu shield. Fast Blade can even take one down when at 30%-50%hp. (Daraina 20:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC)) *75PUP/WHM Got the 1 key item for blunt damage, set puppet up to be a healer, killed all 20 cardians in about 7 minutes. Very easy. *71WHM/BLM - All four orbs and Sleepga required. Highly suggested you buff before hand, especially with Stoneskin, and have some echo drops ready. I wasn't ready for the instant attack they pulled, so I had to pop Benediction, but once I managed to Sleepga them, it was just slow and steady, with the only excitement being to silence the one you are on and reapply sleepga as needed as you bash their skulls in with your trusty hammer of justice. *90DNC/SAM and 90THF/NIN. Took most of them out with 2 Aeolian Edge. The rest we smacked to death. Only had the Orb of Cups and Orb of Coins. -Akaden 07:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) *99BLU/NIN. One Benthic Typhoon = All dead. --Atilas - Asura 20:14, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Easy One-Shotting A BLU/MNK can easily solo and one-shot all the Custom Cardians using only Heat Breath. The Cardians can be gathered on the pedestal and slept with Yawn or Sheep Song. No magic accuracy gear is necessary. In fact, I accidentally cast in Apollo's Staff after I slept them with Sheep Song. 2035 HP with only the Mirage Keffiyeh enhancement yielded 1677 Heat Breath to all the Custom Cardians, as opposed to 1119 against a regular, non-Lizard enemy, suggesting that they take approximately 50% additional damage. Whether this damage only applies to magic and/or breath attacks, I'm not sure. Happy hunting. --Eremes 23:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Laughably Easy With all Four Orbs Solo'd Easily as 69BLU/NIN. Used Yawn to sleep them, then picked them off with Hysteric Barrage and Frenetic Rip, both of which were one-hit kills, or very close to it. Didn't even break through Stoneskin. Possible Level of Cardians I believe that the Custom Cardians are somewhere above level 47, because as 80WHM/40BLM using Kirin's pole I actually got two staff skill ups (each was 0.2) with level 133 Staff skill. Rawinput 14:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Rawinput I have farmed both sections of Outer Horutoto Ruins for the Key Items and have not gotten any KI's... I have the Quest/Mission Curses! A Horrifically Harrowing Hex flagged. I have farmed for 4+ hours and have not gotten any ki drops... Any info on what might be hindering me from getting the KI would be greatly appreciated. Thanks